


the sounds of ghosts

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Hearing Voices, Mental Instability, POV First Person, Podfic Welcome, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The whispers start up again when the roar of the engine goes quiet.





	the sounds of ghosts

The whispers start up again when the roar of the engine goes quiet.

_Max. Help us. Save us. You left us! Come back!_

I need to keep moving. I need to get to the Plains of Silence. There, I have a chance at peace. At escaping the ghosts that haunt me.

“Are you away again on one of your looong journies?” Chumbucket asks from the back of the car.

I don’t answer, eyes busy scanning the horizon. Storms a-coming.

The ghosts whisper louder:

_Run. Hide. Quick now!_

I return to the car and banish them. But it’s only ever temporary.


End file.
